Queen of Parks
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Instead of going to Corto Maltese, Thea decided that she wanted to go to Central City. Not long after moving there, she managed to catch the eye of young sports reporter Linda Park. Will love be able to blossom all while Thea is training to be a hero?
1. Chapter 1

"Where do you want to go?" Malcolm asked me.

"I want to go somewhere away that isn't too far." I replied. "I want to go somewhere I can open a new club. Do you know if there's anywhere in Central City that we can go?"

"I'm sure that you can find somewhere." He stated. "Are you sure that Central City is far enough?"

"I don't exactly want to go out of the country." I remarked. "Central City is far enough away that I could visit my brother whenever I want to. I also want you to train me. I want to be as strong as The Arrow."

"It'll probably take a while for you to be anywhere near as strong as him." He stated. "You know that he is the only person that has ever beaten me."

"I don't care how long it takes." I declared. "I want to be able to fight."

"You're a different build." He pointed out. "Your strength lies in the quickness of the attack."

"You know you act like you know who the Arrow is." I noted.

"I do, but that is one truth that I will not tell you because it is not my secret to tell." He declared. "Now you will be able to access the money in my estate as my daughter because to the world, I am still dead and I would like to keep it that way because a dead man cannot be charged for a crime."

"You know I still don't trust you." I pointed out.

"I know that will come with time." He replied. "Anton, take us to Central City."

I began to look for a building that was for sale that I could turn into a nightclub. I imagined that the place would be safer than the Glades, even though I was planning on being able to take out any would be muggers. Still the biggest news out Central City was the particular accelerator explosion. I really didn't know why they needed to accelerate particles and what the point of it was. It seemed like it was probably a waste of money. Considering that it exploded, it probably was a giant waste of money.

I ended up finding one place that even had an apartment over it that I could live in. It would great for if I ever needed to bring anyone up. I did want to get over Roy and meaningless sex was a good way to do it. I still had some work to do and it wouldn't be easy to train and build a club, but I rebuilt my brother's club from scratch and made it successful to the point that I only closed it because I got kicked out. In retrospect, it probably wasn't a good idea to not sign the form. I probably needed to learn how to think properly when I'm angry. I wondered if Malcolm would be able to help me with that as well. I was just glad to be starting life anew.

There was one more thing that I wasn't sure about. I didn't want anyone to be able to connect me to me to Malcolm or to my family. I had decided that the simplest solution would be to drop my last name. I wasn't sure if I would officially do it, but I wanted to be known as Thea Dearden.

After a few months, the club was opened. I wanted to give Central City a place like none that they had ever seen before. I decided to keep the old name meaning Verdant Central was officially opened for business.

So I will admit that I haven't really watched The Flash, but I do plan on watching the episodes with Linda in them. So how will their first meeting go? Will sparks fly instantly? Please don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

So the past few months had been interesting and I was finally ready to open. I had to deal with my bartender running a meth lab and I hadn't had time to hire a new one, so I was doing it myself. I noticed that I did have a bit of competition from the karaoke bar across the street, but I was up for the challenge. I think it helped that I was planning on having live music as much as possible. For the opening, I had hired The Pretty Reckless. I wasn't sure if not being connected to the Queen family made it easier to negotiate business, but it was soothing.

Later in the night, I was at the bar, listening to the music. No one was really ordering drinks at the moment. I could tell that the opening night was going well. I would have to get to work on booking my next act, but I could even find some local bands and give them the chance to play.

"Can I get a beer?" A girl asked me. I looked at her. She was Asian. I felt that I had seen her somewhere before."

"I need to see some ID first." I replied. She took out her driver's license and I found out that her name was Linda Park and she was 23. I took out a bottle and gave it to her along with the card. "Okay, here you go."

"So this place is new." She commented.

"Yeah, this is opening night." I declared. "I used to have a place in Starling City, but I had to close down due to the landlord kicking me out."

"So you're saying that you own the place." She stated.

"Yes." I confirmed. "To answer your next question, I am 19."

"Well someone got an early start on a career." She quipped. "So I take it college wasn't for you?"

"I saw the opportunity and took it." I explained. "You know I think I've seen you somewhere before."

"Well I'm a reporter." She explained.

"That's it. I saw you covering the story of the white supremacist at the soccer game." I declared.

"That was a crazy day." She remarked. "So you know my name. What's yours?"

"It's Thea." I replied. "So do you like the music?"

"Yes, I love it, actually." She responded. "So did you know that there's an app that lets you touch your phone against someone else's and it automatically downloads your contact info onto it."

"No I didn't know that." I explained.

"Give me your phone and I'll show it to you." She offered. I took my phone out and she pressed it against mine. I had to say that I was a bit confused by why she wanted me to do it. She then smiled at me. "So, now you have my number. What you decide to do with it is up to you."

She walked away and I realized what she had just done. She had basically just went all Carly Rae Jepsen on me. I kind of wondered if she would have sung the song to me. I couldn't believe that I didn't notice that she was flirting with me. I didn't know what I would do with it.

When I got home, I put all of my stuff down and looked at my phone. I heard someone walking up behind me.

"You know you don't have to wait up on me." I declared as I turned around to see Malcolm standing there.

"Well I am." He stated. "Why are you looking at your phone?"

"This girl gave me her number tonight." I explained.

"Do you know anything about her?" He asked.

"I'm surprised that was the first question that you asked." I stated.

"If you want to date a girl, I don't have a problem with that." He replied. "I do want you to make sure that you can trust this person and know as much as you can or anyone you go out with."

"I don't know if I want to go out with her." I explained. "I know that she's a sports reporter for the local news and I know that I probably felt something of an attraction to her."

"Well are you still interested being a vigilante?" He asked.

"Yes." I explained.

"You realize that you'll have to hide your secret from everyone, including any lovers and your brother." He pointed out.

"I know, even though I don't really think that I really have to worry about my brother coming here that often." I pointed out. At that point my phone rang. It was my brother. "Hey Ollie."

"Did I wake you?" He asked.

"No, I just got home from work." I explained. It was nice to talk to him. "What's up?"

"I was calling to let you know that I was coming to Central City tomorrow." He explained. "Maybe we can get something to eat or something."

"Why are you coming to Central City?" I asked.

"It's not to see you." He replied. "A friend of mine just got out of a coma."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you." I told him before I hung up. I noticed Malcolm looking at me. "Don't tell me that I can't see him."

"Just remember that you need to keep some secrets like the fact that I am alive." He pointed out.

"As far as my brother knows, I'm living alone." I declared. "But he knows you're my father. I don't see why it would be such a big deal."

"It's a secret that I would like to keep hidden for now." He remarked. "I can help with your costume if you'd like. Was there any color that you would like?"

"Red seems like it would be good for me." I told him. "Anyway, I think I'm going to go to bed."

As I went to bed, I had this weird dream of myself underwater, but I wasn't drowning. It was almost like I could breathe. It was weird. It was just another part of a weird day. I decided not to think too much about it.

In the morning, I woke up for my training session with Merlyn. I was getting pretty good with a sword. I hadn't actually tried to hurt someone with it. In fact, I wasn't entirely sure it was the best weapon because I knew that a sword might not be the best weapon against someone with guns. I could wear Kevlar. I would just have to experiment with it a little bit. I knew that I needed to meet my brother for lunch.

"So I'm going to go meet Oliver." I stated. "I guess I'll see you later."

We went to this diner that was like Big Belly Burger but with a different name.

"So did you see your friend yet?" I asked.

"No, I was going to visit him tonight." He responded. "So have you been working out because you look a little bit sweaty?"

"Yeah, I've been meeting with my personal trainer." I lied. "I mean I can't eat at places like this if I don't stay fit. So how are things in Starling City?"

"They're going okay." He stated. "I'm meeting with investors about buying the company back."

"You know I can't believe that Isabel was working with Slade." I stated. "I can't say that I miss her since she was killed in the siege."

"I'm just glad that you got out okay." Ollie remarked. "So I don't know if I'll really have time to go and see your place."

"Well it's still not completely ready." I stated. "I have some things to move around and some things that I need to set up. Leaving home with a single suitcase probably wasn't the best idea."

"So, I heard that there is a new club called Verdant Central." He noted. "You know you could have probably used the old location or maybe not."

"I don't want you to not get the company back and get kicked out again." I joked. "Besides, we both know that you're kind of a terrible businessman."

"I'm not that bad." He replied.

"The books say otherwise." I declared. "The club was 50 percent more profitable when I was in charge." I pointed out. "So there is something that I need to talk to you about. This girl gave me her number yesterday."

"For what?" He asked.

"I'm pretty sure it was so I could ask her on a date." I explained.

"Oh…were you going to call her?" He questioned.

"I don't know." I answered. "There are some things that I don't want people to know about me, like that I was kidnapped or that both of my parents were murdered."

"Thea, you can't hide the truth." He said.

"I beg to differ on that." I challenged. "I've done pretty well here because I can be someone else, even though Thea Dearden isn't much different than Thea Queen. So, what do you think I should do about her?"

"Well do you want to see her again?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Well you're at an age where a lot of people find themselves." He explained. "If you find out that you do like girls, I'm not going to love you any less."

"Did you ever have a crush on a guy?" I asked.

"No…well except for Brad Pitt." He stated. I smiled. "He has nice eyes, okay."

"Well I do have to agree with you there." I declared. "Well I need to get going and you probably should go see your friend. Do you mind if I pick up the check?"

"I was actually hoping that you would." He replied.

"Make sure that you get a job, bro." I told him before I went to the register and walked out.

As I walked down the street, I began to think to myself. I didn't have a lot of dating experience period. I would just pick the people that I wanted to be with and it was done. Even Roy was a different arrangement because we started out very differently than most couples. Not a lot of girls would date the guy that stole her purse. I was glad that I was finally over him. I never did find out what happened to him that night that he went crazy. It seemed like he was on some weird drug bender. He looked better the last time that I saw him.

"Give me your money." A thug suddenly demanded.

"No." I stated. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

That seemed to distract him as I took the opportunity to strike back. I kicked him straight in the face and he fell to the ground. Suddenly, I noticed a man in a red suit standing in front of me.

So Thea met Linda and she also met Barry at the end. She'll probably have to rethink her costume choice. Also what does the water dream mean? It's not something psychological if that's what you're wondering. This is Central City after all. Please don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who are you?" I asked the man in red. It looked like that color seemed to be off the table.

"I'm the Flash." He declared. What kind of a name was that? "I heard your cry for help."

"It was a distraction." I stated. "I've got this."

"Okay, I'll just take this guy away then." He replied before he ran off…really fast. It looked like he was some kind of superhero. That probably explained the spandex suit. It really didn't look that flattering since it covered his whole head.

It was at that moment that I looked across the street and saw that there was the building for Central City News.

I decided to walk into the building and see her, since she was probably at work right now. I headed to the front desk, hoping that she wasn't too busy.

"I'm here to see Linda Park." I declared.

I waited a few minutes before she walked my way.

"You know just because I gave you my number doesn't mean that you can stalk me at work." She quipped.

"Well I figured that you would be at work right now and I was in the neighborhood, so I decided to stop by." I explained. "So I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight. It would probably have to be a little earlier than your usual date because I have to work tonight."

"What time?" She asked.

"When do you get off work?" I questioned.

"I'm off at 5:00." She declared. "Maybe we could see a movie and get dinner or something."

"Well I need to be in at 8:00." I told her. "Maybe I could just take you somewhere really nice for dinner."

"You know you don't have to spend a lot of money on a first date." She commented.

"It's not a lot of money." I declared. "Money is one of the main things that I have right now."

"Why would a rich girl own a club?" She asked.

"Because it's just boring sitting around the house all day." I explained. "Plus it keeps me away from my past substance abuse problems."

"Oh…" She remarked.

"Yeah, I probably shouldn't have said that part aloud." I realized. "I'd understand if you wanted to call it off."

"I'm sure that there's more to you than that." She declared. "Just come by around 5:00 and I can get to know you better."

"Okay, I'll meet you tonight." I agreed.

I headed home from there and decided that I would take a shower because I needed to smell good for my date. I wasn't sure how nice I should dress. I then decided that I would take a bath. I disrobed and held my hand out and the tub began to fill with water. The strange thing was that I hadn't turned on the faucet. I looked and noticed that the water was coming from my hands. I was a bit freaked out. How had I just done that? I decided to get in the tub and felt the need to put my head up the water. Just as I thought, I didn't have any trouble breathing. It was weird, but kind of cool.

I decided that I didn't want to tell Malcolm about the new abilities that I had because I knew that he wouldn't understand and I really didn't want to become anyone's science experiment. I wondered if I could talk to Roy about it because even though I didn't know how, he had somehow got some sort of superpowers in the spring, but they also apparently equally mysteriously gone.

I took out my phone and called him.

"You know I wasn't really expecting to hear from you." He declared.

"Well I need to talk to you to about something." I told him. "How did you get superpowers?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said.

"Roy, don't lie to me." I warned him. "I know that you had superpowers, so tell me how you got them."

"I was injected with a special serum but I've been cured." He told me. That didn't particularly help me because I was not injected with anything that I knew of. "So why are you asking me about this?"

"I just wanted you to tell me the truth about it." I lied.

"So how are things in Central City?" He asked.

"Things are going okay. I have a new club and I have a date tonight." I told him. "I should probably go right now. I need to get ready."

I actually had no idea what I was supposed to wear on a date with a girl, but I imagined that it wasn't much different from the attire for a date with a guy. I picked out a gold dress that looked it was two pieces even though it was just one.

Malcolm ended up getting home before I left.

"So you didn't already get something red did you?" I asked. "Because it turns out that there's already someone in Central City that wears red."

"I heard about him." He declared. "They're calling him The Flash. He's got super speed or at least something to give off the impression of it."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" I questioned.

"I mean that might he be using some special shoes that allow him to run faster than the man even though super speed is possible if someone was exposed to certain chemical solutions."

"So could anyone gain superpowers through this method?" I asked.

"Hypothetically yes." He declared. "So do you have any other colors that you may be looking at?"

"Maybe, but I don't think that I'm quite ready for this just yet." I stated. I wanted to figure out the full extent of my powers before I tried to use them. They had something to do with water. Being able to make the ground slippery so criminals couldn't flee would be useful, but spraying people with water probably wouldn't be. It seemed like it would just be annoying. Breathing underwater seemed like it would be pretty useless for fighting unless someone tried to drown me.

I head back to Central City Picture News to pick up Linda. I had made the reservation before I left. The downside to being someone else was that I couldn't use my name alone to get reservations, but I could use my money. We ended heading to this steakhouse. I really hoped that she liked meat because I didn't really ask that. I wasn't sure if I would be able to date someone who doesn't eat meat.

"So it's good to see you." She commented.

"It's good to see you too." I declared. "So, I didn't ask before, but do you like meat?"

"I love meat, my favorite would spicy tacos or wings." She declared.

"Well we sell them at the club, but I made a reservation of for Jim's Steakhouse." I explained.

"Steak is good too and they probably do have some Buffalo wings that we can get as an appetizer." She declared. "But you might want to tell me if you don't like Buffalo wings because I can't be with a girl that does not like to get her hands dirty."

"I don't have a problem with it." I declared. "I'm a bartender/waitress/whatever else I need to be."

"You know you could just hire people to do those jobs." She quipped.

"Yeah, but less people on the payroll means more money for me." I joked. "Now dinner awaits us, Miss Park."

"You know, I realized that I don't know your last name." She commented.

"My name is Thea Dearden." I declared. "But I unofficially changed my name, so you won't be able to do a background check. If things go well between us, I'll tell you my real name."

"That sounds like a challenge." She declared.

We headed to the steakhouse and we were seated as soon as we got there. I probably didn't even need to make a reservation since not that many people were there. I hadn't done much eating out, so how was I supposed to know that?

"So, can I start you ladies off with a wine?" The waiter asked.

"I'll just take a Pepsi." I declared.

"Milk is fine for me." Linda declared. "Can we also get a plate of some of your spiciest wings to start us off?"

"So milk?" I asked after the waiter left.

"You can't be the spice champion of Central City without having something that neutralizes the spice." She replied with a smile.

"You know some people would consider that cheating." I declared.

"Well I don't care what they think because I get to make the rules." She stated.

"Well I think I'm going to go wash my hands." I told her before heading to the bathroom. I began to put soap on them and without thinking put my hands under the faucet. I then realized that I didn't to and looked at my hands…or where they should have been. My hands had disappeared…turned into water. I tried to focus on bringing them back and they reappeared. Okay, so I had that power. I would have to learn how to control it.

I thought about what Malcolm said. I must have somehow been exposed to some sort of chemical compound. I just didn't know how. Even if Malcolm could potentially be helpful, I couldn't tell him. I couldn't help but wonder if I could find the Flash and wondered if he could help me deal with it, or maybe even he'd think that I was a freak.

I headed back to the table to find that the wings and drinks were on the table.

"Sorry, I decided to fix my makeup." I lied.

"Well I made sure that there are still some for you." She declared. "Be warned. They're pretty hot."

"I'll be the judge of that." I declared as I took one in my hands and bit into it. "Hmm, it's not so bad."

"Wait for it to kick in." She remarked.

We both ordered a steak and it was definitely some of the best steak that I had had in a while. It was however a bit on the pricey side, but it wasn't that bad.

"You know I can pay my half of the food." She told me.

"Now I asked you out and I want to pay for it." I explained. "But if you want to pay the next time that we go out you can do that."

"So you want to go out another date then?" She asked.

"Maybe I do." I declared. "However, right now, I need to start getting ready for work. If you want to stop by, maybe we can negotiate a time and place for it."

I headed home and decided to change, but before doing, I headed back to the bathroom. I wasn't entirely sure what Malcolm was doing when he went out. I took my clothes off and stood in the bathtub. I wanted to see if I could turn my whole body into water. I made sure that the drain was plugged so I didn't end up in the sewer. I had to figure out how it worked. I tried to think about transforming myself into water and after a minute…I was still completely solid. I had no idea what I was doing.

I decided to head to work and couldn't help but wonder if Linda would stop by. I found out that I really liked her. Her personality was infectious and I always felt like I was in a good mood when I was around her. It was weird because I had never dated anyone who made me feel good. When I was with Roy, I felt better because I was making him feel better, but it really was a roller coaster at times and I felt like I just needed some stability in my life. I opened the club up and headed to my office, thinking how good it would be to have control of my powers.

So Thea and Linda's date went well and she found out that she has water powers that she hasn't quite learned how to master yet. What will happen when Oliver finds out about it? Please don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

I was called down from the office to find that there was a reporter who wanted to see me. I walked into the club and smiled when I saw Linda.

"You know that you could have just told them that you were here." She replied.

"I'm here as a reporter." She stated. "The paper wanted to interview the owner of the hot new club."

"But you're a sports reporter." I pointed out.

"Yes, but I also told my editor that I was already acquainted with you." She explained. It sounded like a conflict of interest to me, but maybe it wasn't since I didn't really know anything about journalism.

"So they're okay with letting you interview your girlfriend?" I asked with a sly smile.

"Well I wouldn't exactly call myself your girlfriend after one date." She replied.

"So do you wanna go up to my office because it's quieter?" I questioned.

"Of course we'd only be using it for interviewing." She remarked.

"Of course." I agreed as I took her to the back. It was a little bit messy. I probably did need someone to look over the books so I wouldn't have to keep doing it. It would probably be a good idea to hire more people in general. "So do you think you could put in someone about how we're hiring?"

"I could sneak something in, but you'd probably have to pay for an actual ad." She answered.

"You know I like your integrity." I commented. "So I imagine that you have some questions for me."

"Yes, let's start with the obvious one." She declared. "Why did you decide to open up a club, especially since you're only 19?"

"Well believe it or not, this is actually that the second club that I've owned." I declared. "I previously had a club in Starling City that was closed down due to my new landlord not liking me."

"So why did you move to Central City?" She asked.

"I wanted a fresh start." I remarked. "I was dealing with some family issues and I needed to get away."

She asked me a few more questions and I couldn't help but think back to this time last year when I was interviewing in Starling. The reporter there was a lot less friendly, but that might have been because it was a misogynistic man in his late 30s. The interview was never printed.

"So I think that's all of the questions that I have for you." She explained. "I should be able to write a good article based on this."

"Was there anything else that you wanted to in here?" I asked.

"Well I am a bit interested in seeing how you kiss." She replied as she took a seat on my desk.

"I can show you that." I stated as I began to kiss her. I got on top of her on the desk. We each ended up taking our tops off before the door opened suddenly. I was a bit embarrassed because I did not want any my employees to see me in my bra. Unfortunately it happened to be even worse than that. It was Malcolm. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." He said.

"Well I was kind of in the middle of an interview." I remarked.

"It looks like you're done." He commented. I sighed and grabbed my shirt.

"You can wait here if you wait." I told Linda as I put my top on and walked out into the club. "So what was so important that you had to come to me at my work to talk to me about?"

"Well I did some more research after your superpowers question and I found out that multiple super powered individuals have been spotted in Central City." He explained. "This may not be the best place to be a vigilante because there are things that you can't prepare for."

"I can learn to adapt to it." I argued. "We can talk about this in the morning. Now get out of my club."

He left the facility and I went back to my office to find that Linda was dressed, but still in my office.

"So who was that?" She asked me.

"That was my dad." I explained. "I live with him."

"So I should probably get going." She remarked. I couldn't believe that my dad had co…no that's not gonna work. Well he had stopped me from advancing in the relationship. I wasn't sure if we were going to have sex, but I would have been okay if we had done so.

After I was done, I headed home to find that he was asleep for a change. I wanted to get some sleep of my own. I could try to learn how to control my powers again in the morning.

I first woke up for my daily sparring session with him. It was almost soothing. I had got a few cuts when we first started but I was better. He had taught me how to not be hindered by pain, which was something that he had been taught.

He swung at me and I knew that he wasn't actually going to cut me, but my body still reacted as if he was. Instinctively, I was able to avoid the attack by completely liquefying myself. I then reformed and realized that I was no longer wearing my clothes. I quickly covered myself up.

"So when were you going to tell me about this?" He asked.

"I wasn't planning on it." I remarked. "I'm still working on learning to control all of it. I'm pretty sure that being here is the cause of it."

"It seems that your body has been affected by the chemicals that were released by the particle accelerator." He explained. "If you can learn how to control your powers, you can be a skilled fighter for sure, but you would have to be able to not jump out of your clothes. Unfortunately, that is not something that I can teach you."

"Then I'll figure it out myself." I replied as I grabbed my clothes. I headed to the my room, knowing that I would have to clean up the mess that I made. I couldn't help but wonder how it worked. I didn't feel any lighter, but that was probably a question that I shouldn't ask.

I grabbed a towel and began to wipe it up. I then put my hand on it and watched as it absorbed it into my hand. It seemed pretty natural and it also made me feel good.

I then decided to head back to the bathtub and decided to try again to see if I could learn how to control it. I decided not to think of it and just relax and I found myself suddenly filling the tub. It had worked. I then focused on turning myself back to solid and found myself in a tub filled with water. I realized that just because I had done it once didn't mean that I had mastered it. I was about to try it again before I realized that my phone was ringing. I quickly grabbed it and answered it without even checking to see who it was.

"Hello?" I replied.

"I was wondering if you maybe wanted to see a game from the press box with me." Linda asked.

"When's the game?" I responded.

"It's tonight." She remarked. "It's actually a game against Starling, or as this guy apparently wants to change it to Star City."

I had heard about that. It was actually that guy that bought the company.

"It sounds like it'll be fun." I declared.

"Great, just tell me where you live and I'll pick you up." She remarked. I hesitated for a bit. "Thea, are you still there?"

I then figured that there wasn't anything wrong with her and it wouldn't be any problem to tell her. I gave her my dress. I couldn't help but wonder what I was supposed to wear to a football game. I didn't have a jersey and hadn't since I was 12 and I still cared about football. I used to be Hayden Panettiere in _Remember the Titans_, but that all changed after the accident. I couldn't help but wonder if maybe I could get into it again. I was dating a sports reporter, so it wouldn't be the worst idea in the world. I just didn't know who to root for.

When she arrived, I noticed that she was dressed professionally, but it made perfect sense that she would be. She was a reporter.

"So no jersey?" She asked.

"Even if I had one, I left my all of my things back in Starling City." I declared.

"Well then, I will buy you a jersey at the game." She told me.

"You don't have to do that. They sell for so much more at the stadium. Taking me will be enough." I responded as we headed out.

"Well I'm at least going to buy you a hat." She declared.

"Okay, you can buy me a hat." I agreed. "But nothing pink."

We showed off her press pass and we headed to the press box which was really nice. They had an assortment of food, a TV, and there was also obviously a window.

"So do you come to all of the games?" I asked.

"Yeah, but they're usually during the day." She answered. "It's the first time that Central City has been on primetime in years because it's not exactly a major market and they haven't been good for a while."

"Well maybe that will change." I suggested. "So how does a person covered sports. Do you just try to give a more eloquent recap then old person could."

"Well that and more objective." She stated. "Like if there's a bad call, I can't call it a bad call. I can say that the team suffered a bad break when a call went against them. I've written that a few times this year already."

"It sounds like the team if on some hard times." I remarked. "You know it has to get better eventually."

"Well the Super Bowl has never happened. It's been ten years since they've even made the playoffs." She declared.

The game was going well until about halftime when I noticed that there seemed to be a commotion. I headed downstairs and noticed that someone was running with a bag of money. He had a gun, so no one was trying to stop him. I realized that I had to do something. I didn't want to get shot, even though I wasn't even sure if the guy wanted to use the gun. Some people carried guns just to look intimidating but didn't have the guts to actually fire them. Anyway, I created a puddle while no one was looking and he slipped and fell to the ground, dropping the gun and the money. He held his arm in pain. I might've broken it. Soon security came and cuffed him.

"Well that guy is going to end up on one of those dumb criminal shows." Linda commented. "It also gives me a little bit extra to report on, even though I generally don't like hard news."

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Hard news is a term for stuff like politics, crime, breaking news. I prefer soft news like features, sports, and entertainment." She answered. "So my life usually isn't this interesting."

"Well I like it when things are interesting." I replied.

I decided that I was just about ready. I would need to come up with a costume, but I did have a name that I wanted to use. I even had a bit of an idea what I wanted my costume to look like, but I would have to find a way to get them to change into water with me, if I could do that. When I became a vigilante, I would be known as Aqua.

So Malcolm managed to block Thea, but it was probably for the best and she has a name. Will she really be ready to become a vigilante? Also what will happen when Roy comes to visit in the next chapter? Please don't forget to review.


End file.
